


The Cookie Fever Collection

by Penrose23



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Burping, Farting, Gen, Hyperfarts, Implied Masturbation, underage warning barely applies but better safe than sorry, unlisted characters that aren't the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose23/pseuds/Penrose23
Summary: Hiyoko Saionji has played a hilarious prank on the other girls in her class, but things rapidly get... out of hand.[A cross-upload from DeviantArt, put here to test the platform for future uploads. Hajime, Hiyoko, and Mahiru are not included in the gassiness]
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s wrong, Mahiru? You look troubled by something and it’s bumming me out…”  
  
Hiyoko Saionji turned to her close friend Mahiru Koizumi and they walked through the prodigious halls of Hope’s Peak Academy. Mahiru stopped walking, awkwardly touching her left arm with her right.  
  
“Um, well, how do I put this…” Mahiru a put finger to her chin and avoided eye contact with the inquisitive Hiyoko. “Well, remember this morning, when gave out homemade cookies to all the girls? And you told me not to have any of them because you made a special batch for me? Don’t you think that’s a little suspicious?”  
  
Hiyoko looked taken aback. “What’s suspicious about that? I was just doing a nice thing for my friends!”  
  
“Yeah, see, you kind of answered your own question there,” Mahiru said, struggling to broach this topic delicately. “I mean, I’m not saying you’d NEVER do something nice, but you don’t have a great track record. Especially with giving food to us. It gives me the impression that maybe, I don’t know… Like you spiked the cookies, but spared me from them, because the prank was so devilish and you wanted to give me mercy, as your friend?”  
  
Hiyoko scoffed theatrically. “Why, Mahiru, how could you? To suggest I would do something so cruel to my classmates?” Innocent-looking tears welled up in her eyes, which anyone who didn’t know Hiyoko that well might think they were genuine. “I thought we were friends, Mahiru! How could you accuse me of something so… so... Uwaaaaaah!”

"KYAAA!"  
  
The traditional dancer’s crocodile tears were interrupted by the more genuine cry of Mikan Tsumiki tripping and stumbling in their direction at dangerous speed. The notoriously clumsy nurse lost the last vestiges of her balance just as she was passing the sisterly pair, and proceeded to eat shit face-first into the floor. To the surprise of no one, her prone position was very “unfortunate”, her rear sticking upwards with unrealistic, uh, prominence.  
  
This was all mostly par for the course with Mikan. What surprised Mahiru, however, was what came next.  
  
*PPPPPPPHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT*  
  
A burst of boisterous flatulence erupted from Mikan’s perky buttocks, briefly lifting her skirt and revealing her panties with the force of her wind. Once the putrid outburst ceased, the klutz quickly scrambled to her feet, looking even more embarrassed than usual.  
  
“Waaah! Sorry sorry sorry! I’m sorry I’m so clumsy and useless!” Mikan wept openly before the stunned silent photographer.  
  
Hiyoko pinched her nose. “Geez, I know I’ve always called you a big fat pig, but you’re really going the extra mile in being gross today, you putrid bitch!”  
  
Mikan sobbed in response to the characteristic ribbing, but before she could even get a word in edgewise through her blubbering, another disgusting fart shot out from her big round buttcheeks. It was shorter than her last, but deeper and damper in pitch. Mahiru couldn’t help but cough at the eggy smell that was surrounding the three girls, though she was otherwise still speechless.  
  
“God, you’re even smellier than you are ugly! It’s like if egg salad and pig barf had a baby up your ass!”  
  
“I-I’m so sorryyy! I’ve b-been like this since this morning a-and I don’t know why!” After stuttering that out, she turned and ran off, leaving a trail of “I’msorry-i’msorry-i’msorry!” and “*pprrrt-pffffr,prooot-brrrrt*” with each step.  
  
Hiyoko snickered as her favorite victim turned the corner out of sight, but her smile faded when she turned to see her friend silently judging her.  
  
“What? You think that was my fault? C’mon, Hog Breath has always been a stank-ass whore, she’s just being more literal about it today!”  
  
“Hiyoko…”  
  
“Listen, one gassy slut isn’t enough to prove anything, and you should-“  
  
 _*BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPP!*_  
  
A mighty guttural belch from across the hall interrupted her. The two friends turned to the source of the noise, only to find Ibuki Mioda rubbing her abdomen a few yards away.  
  
“Oh, hey, what’s up guys! Sorry, yeah, that was me. Ibuki’s been cooking up a serious storm since this morning!” Then, as if it were nothing, Ibuki lifted a leg and ripped ass in the middle of the hallway. It was terribly loud, and seemed both deep and shrill at the same time. But mostly deep, and mostly loud. Thankfully, she was too far for the smell to reach the duo.  
  
“Man, that one was gnarly! Ibuki’s totally gotta show off this wicked new talent of hers! Catch you later!” And with that, the musician ran off.  
  
Soon after, Mahiru and Hiyoko turned back towards each other, the former looking very unamused.  
  
“…Alright, fine. I spiked them with an experimental fart-inducing solution I swiped from an upperclassman. Sue me.”  
  
“Hiyoko!?! I can’t believe you’d do this!” Mahiru exclaimed, speaking that phrase in a purely figurative sense. “I mean first of all, why just the girls!?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? When a guy farts, it’s gross. But when a girl farts, it’s hilarious!”  
  
“Um, no, pretty sure it’s still just gross!”  
  
Hiyoko shrugged. “Well, I can’t change your sense of humor. But trust me, today is gonna be a riot!”  
  


* * *

  
  
*proot*  
  
“………”  
  
 _*frrrt*_  
  
“…Mmmph…”  
  
*fsssst*  
  
“Argh!”  
  
Hajime Hinata was seated next to Chiaki Nanami on a bench, somewhere quiet on Hope’s Peak Academy's expansive campus. As usual they were playing videogames with each other. Today, however, Chiaki was being a bit…  
  
Distracting.  
  
“What’s wrong, Hajime?" Chiaki asked obliviously. "You normally do better than this. Is something wrong?”   
  
“No, just, I mean…” Hajime felt he had to say something, but this is a topic no guy is ever prepared to discuss. “Uh, you know how you’ve been… um… f-farting this whole time?”  
  
“Oh, gosh, have I? I’m sorry.”  
  
“W-wait, you seriously haven’t noticed?”  
  
* _BRRRRMMP_!*  
  
“S-sorry…” Chiaki blushed. “I guess I was too into the game. You know how I get…”  
  
“It’s… okay…”  
  
“Are you sure? Hasn’t it been smelly?”  
  
“I mean…” In truth, the cumulative smell had been palpably disorienting him. “Just a little bit… I mean, you’re not _gross_ or anything I still think you’re, um, really cool, Chiaki…”  
  
Chiaki turned away and blushed. Hajime did the same.  
  
“Ahem, but uh, all the same,” he continued, “the, er, noises are… distracting.”  
  
“Oh, well…” her cheeks grew even redder from embarrassment. “This next time, I’ll try to hold it in until the round is over. How’s that sound?”  
  
“Well, I mean… I hate to sound impudent, but couldn’t you try holding until, you know, you’re in private?”  
  
“I mean, that’s what I _normally_ do, of course. But for some reason my stomach is _really_ full of gas today. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I could last that long…” she put a hand over her middle and looked pleadingly at Hajime.  
  
Looking into her deep beautiful pink eyes made Hajime momentarily stop thinking about how weird the thing she was asking was. “Uh… Well, sure. One round should be fine.”  
  
Chiaki closed her eyes and grinned wide. “Thanks, Hajime! Let’s make it a quick one, ‘kay?”  
  
And with that, the two returned once more to their handhelds and resumed play. Without the constant pooting as a distraction, Hajime was performing much better.  
  
…In fact, he was doing even better than he usually did. It almost felt like he was winning, which was bizarre. This was the Ultimate Gamer he was squaring off against. Excited, he glanced over to see her reaction to the closeness of this, but what he saw quickly stopped the swell of his ego. She was biting her lip, sweating.  
  
Was she nervous about how well Hajime was doing or...? No, wait. She can apparently fart without noticing it… Could it be she was devoting too much of her focus to _not_ farting? And that was hampering her playstyle? Hajime shook his head and returned to the game. His performance faltered, knowing that Chiaki was operating under a handicap.   
  
_*ggrrrrrgle*_  
  
And audible rumble arose from the gamer girl’s abdomen. Hajime strained not to turn and look.

"(Chiaki wouldn’t want me fretting)", he thought to himself. Chiaki would want both parties to give their all. If she could play while under such, ahem, pressure, Hajime could push past his worry.  
  
Hajime continued, pulling ahead again. It came close, but in the end...  
  
“Huh? Whoa, I won?” Hajime was shocked; he had never beaten Chiaki at this game. Or at most games, in fact. So the excitement of his victory made him immediately forget the circumstances surrouding him. “Hey, Chiaki! I-“  
  
 ** _*FRRRP-FRRRRRP-BBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRR…*_**  
  
But Chiaki wasn’t listening, or looking. The second the menu came up, she closed her eyes and devoted her focus to opening her floodgates. Two short precursors paved the way for a fart of mighty proportions.  
  
 _ ***…RRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRROOOOOOO...***_  
  
Hajime watched the overwhelming look of relief and ecstasy wash over her, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she ripped levels of ass he had never even conceived before today.  
  
 _ ***…OOOOOOOOORRRRRRMMMBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRrRrRrRRRRR…***_  
  
He could feel the bench shake and shudder from the sheer force as the surrounding area was fumigated with a noxious odor reminiscent of overripe cheese melting on an overheating laptop. The grass in a 30 foot radius turned a putrid brown, leaves fell from trees, and the metal of bench felt like it was warping and buckling under the heat strain.  
 _  
*…RRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSTTT!!*_  
  
With a disgustingly damp crescendo, the fart finally concluded, her putrid butt haze permeating the area. A brief awkward silence hung in the contaminated air, broken first by the bench beneath the two collapsing.  
  
“Excuse me…” Chiaki said sheepishly, her cheeks stained lightly with blush.  
  
For a long time, Hajime said nothing and simply stared vacantly ahead as if stunned.  
  
“...Hey, Chiaki?” he eventually replied, voice weak and almost deadpan. “Maybe that’s enough for today.”  
  
“Oh. Okay…”  
  
“We can hang out more when you’re… feeling better.”  
  
 _*PPPRRRRROOOOOOOTTT*_  
  
“Y-yeah, that's probably a good idea…”


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in a mostly empty classroom…  
  
* **BUUUUUURRRP** *  
  
“Wow, another most excellent display, Ibuki-san!”  
  
The eccentric musician was showing off her newfound gaseous prowess to Sonia Nevermind, the Japan-loving princess, who was extraordinarily receptive.  
  
“Aw, thanks Sonia! Hey, d’you think I’m better and belching, or farting?”  
  
“Hmm… Could you give me some samples?” asked Sonia. Ibuki provided without missing a beat.  
  
 _*PPPHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT*  
_  
*BWOOOOOOUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPP*  
  
Sonia thought for a moment, periodically sniffing. “I would say you are better at burping. Your fart smell lacks a certain potency.”  
  
“Man, Ibuki don’t care about no fart stank! Ibuki is just thinking about her act! I could hook a mic up to my skirt for concerts, so my rockin' booty toots can handle all the ‘screaming’ and my throat can focus on my revolutionary lyrics!” Ibuki exposited excitedly, her rear easing out a low droning hum as she spoke.  
  
Sonia laughed. “Your dedication to practical application is quite amusing, but the aroma is an important factor to any good fart, Ibuki-san!”  
  
“Well _excuuuse_ me, princess!” Ibuki retorted. “Who are you to lecture me? I’ve never even seen you fart!”  
  
“Ah, yes, well…” Sonia bashfully put a hand to her pale European cheek. “I’m actually quite the natural gas factory, but passing wind in public is most inexcusable for Novoselic royalty, so I had to master the art of the, as they say, ‘silent but deadly’.”  
  
Ibuki gawked in disbelief. “What, you? No way!”  
  
“See for yourself!” With that, Sonia twirled around and lifted up the back of her dress, exposing her frilly white bloomers to her friend. Hesitantly, Ibuki put a hand up to Sonia’s rump and felt a steady warm wind of humidity coming from it.  
  
“Whoa…” Without thinking, Ibuki bent over to put her face level with the regal behind. Rather unsurprisingly, the atmosphere down there was stiflingly smelly, like a slightly sugary fog of compost fumes and rotten eggs. Ibuki could scarcely believe someone with such a prim demeanor could produce something so foul, let alone that she does this all the time and nobody notices!  
  
“Well?” Sonia asked bashfully. “Is it not ‘wicked sweet’, as they say?”  
  
“Damn, girl! You sure this right here isn’t your real ultimate talent?”  
  
Sonia chuckled at the notion. “You’re too kind. Truthfully, I am not _normally_ this gaseous, but I’ve had an excess in my tummy since this morning. In fact, if you don’t mind…”  
  
 _*FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRFFRRRRRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRRRRPPPPPPPFFPPPPPPPTTTTTTT!*_  
  
With no further warning, the blonde closed her eyes and let rip a monstrously loud fart that droned on for longer than Ibuki thought humanly possible. She must have ripped ass for at least three minutes. And the smell? Ungodly. By the time the blast finally died down, the wallpaper was peeling, the windows were cracked, and a hearty potted fern in the corner of the classroom now looked like it had been withered and dead for at least a month.  
  
Ibuki was frozen in shock, mouth agape. An unfortunate pose to be frozen in shock for in this scenario, considering what she had to be breathing.  
  
“Ah, excuse-moi…” Sonia muttered when the room finally grew silent again. She delicately fanned her rear end with her hand, as if that would do anything to disperse the noxious cloud of toxins she had filled the room with. “I feel much better now. Thank you for this opportunity, Ibuki-san.”  
  
After a few more moments of stunned silence, broken by a sizable toot from her own rear, Ibuki shook her head and replied. “Hey, you know how you could return the favor? Some farting lessons! If I could cut cheese like you, it would spice up my concerts something fierce!”  
  
“Oh! Well…" Sonia considered the proposition for a moment. "Sure, why not! Let’s do this, ‘straight up’!”  
  


* * *

  
  
The clacking of heels filled the otherwise silent hallway as the consummate swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama, ran through them. Her silver braid trailed behind her, sweat beading off of her face as she dashed towards her goal. The sweat was not from exhaustion, of course. For an athlete of her caliber, a sprint of this pace would normally be effortless. No, her exertion stemmed from edesperation.  
  
She was normally so good at this. Since she was young, Peko had been plagued by bouts of… bowel irritation. But she had trained for years to always be able to hold it in until an appropriate time. Yet today was more than she had ever dealt with before, and it proved to be simply too much for her to bear. She had to rush out of class to take care of the issue somewhere discrete. How unprofessional.  
  
It wasn’t long before she arrived at the door to a women’s restroom. Allowing herself a quick sigh of preemptive relief, she opened the door a crack and peeked within. Excellent. By grace of god, the first one she found was devoid of students. In a superhumanly swift motion, she dove through the door, ducked into a stall, and dropped her black lace panties to her ankles, just in case this turned out to be "something more", as it often was.  
  
“Phew…”  
  
*BBBBBLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPTTT*  
  
Peko braced her hands against the sides of the stall as she unloaded into the bowl below. If anybody but Peko had observed this, it might strike them as horribly uncharacteristic of Peko. Fortunately, only Peko was present, and she was all too familiar with the side of herself.  
  
“…Nnnngh!”  
  
* **FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP** *  
  
*PPPFFFFFFFRRRRRBBBLLLLLRRRRRRTT!*  
  
* **SSSSSPPPPPLLLLLRRRRRRRRSSHHTTT** *  
  
Peko panted after her most recent barrage. They were getting uncomfortably wet. She definitely made the right call vis a vis her undergarments.  
  
 _*BBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPT!!*_  
  
Her buttcheeks quivered against the porcelain with each anal eruption, sweat dripping from her chin to her thighs. What could have caused this? She wasn’t normally so…..  
  
* _ **VVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSST**_ *  
  
Explosive. Something she ate, perhaps? She opened her legs and gave a cautious sniff  
  
 _*SSSPPPPLLLRRRRRRRSSSSSSSHHHHH!!*_  
  
She could recognize the scent of rice and meat, turned putrid by her digestion. Just like her farts usually smell like. She hadn’t changed her very strict diet at all in the past few days. Had she?  
  
Peko continued punishing the toilet with her seemingly endless stream of farts, lost in contemplation, when both were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Mortified, Peko immediately closed the valve on her colon and put her legs up onto the seat, pulling her knees into her sizable breasts.  
  
She remained still and listened. Footsteps. A pause. A voice: “Aw, sweet! Nobody’s here! Now I don’t gotta worry about shooing anyone to safety!” Hold on. That voice was familiar to Peko. Akane Owari?  
  
With the skill of, say, a trained assassin for isntance, Peko silently opened her stall door just enough to see outside. Sure enough, there she was, the Ultimate Gymnast and a long time appreciated diverter of bust oogles away from Peko herself. She was bent over at the sinks, seemingly psyching herself up in the mirror.  
  
“Okay, Akane, you’ve got this. Don’t choke on the last one…” She braced herself on the counter and began… shaking her butt up and down? Peko’s stark red eyes were fixed on the mammoth glutes and their rhythmic bounce. The poor girl simply couldn’t comprehend the scene before. What was the meaning of this? Was competitive twerking a gymnastic event now, and this was her training regi-  
  
Just then, Peko heard a very loud, very ominous gurgle. The kind she’d heard from her abdomen countless times. Only this was much louder. And it wasn’t from her own stomach.  
  
She moved without thinking, driven by training and instincts. She unseathed her kendo sword from the case on her back and thrust it downward, shattering the bamboo shell and embedding the hidden Damascus steel katana into the tile floor. She was braced for impact before she even put together what she was preparing for.  
  
And by the time she had figured it out, it had already begun.  
  
The entire bathroom was besieged by a localized hurricane. Akane’s firm behind was mercilessly assaulting the stall side of the bathroom with galeforce gastric wind. Four seconds in and the stalls were blown to pieces, giving the hapless swordswoman an unrestricted view of Akane’s enormous quaking ass.  
  
The fart waged on, only getting more forceful and more rancid as it continued. Peko could only watch in terror as Akane unleashed this monstrosity. She could make out the assailant’s face in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were shut and her mouth in a big wide grin, tongue lolled out. Was she enjoying herself?  
  
Before she could double check, the mirrors shattered from the sonic force. Soon, it was followed by the walls behind Peko cracking and crumbling away, the concrete debris flying out the building on the disgusting booty winds. Peko was blown so hard that she was parallel to the floor, gripping her sword’s hilt for dear life. Stench-induced tears flew off from her eyes, her glasses long since blasted away.  
  
The counter crumbled under Akane’s grasp, dissolved to gravel and swept up into her storm. Granite rubble and entire uprooted sinks flew past the helpless Peko. Nothing was left in this place-that-was-once-a bathroom but herself, her destructive classmate, and the overwhelming odor of spoiled meat.  
  
Compared to the abrupt beginning, the rectal spectacle came to a rather gradual halt, sputtering out like a whoopee cushion. Peko fell to the floor, her hair frazzled and forcibly unbraided, her clothes soaked in the smell of a gymnast's sweaty ass, and her psyche irreparably scarred.  
  
“Hoo mama, that was a whooper!” Akane shouted to herself in the ruins of the bathroom, giving her buttock a hearty congratulatory smack.  
  
Peko struggled to her feet, propping herself up with her katana (which bent slightly under pressure, corroded by the incident). She she stared at the proud figure of Akane, at a loss for word before she finally mustered the energy to speak. “Owari… Why?”  
  
Akane spun around to look at Peko. “Whoa, Peko, when did you get here? I always got a cool ninja vibe from you, but not a sneaky bathroom pervert type of ninja!”  
  
“…Why?” she repeated. It seemed, to her, a very pressing question.  
  
“Hm? Oh, right, yeah. Well, you know how Nekomaru’s always going on about his philosophy on extreme shitting? I talked to him the other day, and it might be that my inability to ‘commit to the shit’ is holding me back from my full potential!”  
  
“…”  
  
“Yeah, I was shocked too! It’s a really daunting premise, and I didn’t know where to start, but this morning I started getting crazy gas cramps. Figured it was a sign! So I’m using this opportunity to become the best farter I can be!”  
  
“……”  
  
“I know, I know. But maybe, with enough training, I can hone my digestive system to turn all waste into gas, and I’ll never even _need_ to go #2 at all! I’m become a flawless athletic machine that turns food into fitness, and no gross byproducts besides good clean farts. Imagine the look on that geezer's face when I turn his core belief on its ear like that!”  
  
“………”  
  
“Yeah, like that! All dumbstruck and speechless and… Hey, where are your glasses?”  
  
“So, if I understand you...” Peko replied, yanking out her blade from the tile. “In order to… ‘test your abilities’ in this… ‘new frontier’ of yours, you… destroyed this restroom, with naught but your flatulence?”  
  
“Not just this one, silly. All of them!"  
  
A quiet _prrffft_ snuck from Peko’s cheeks as she was taken aback. “E-excuse me?”  
  
“What did I tell you? COMMIT to it! My little weapon of gas destruction has wiped out every girl’s bathroom in Hope’s Peak! And, collaterally, most of the boy’s ones too!”  
  
Peko didn’t think she could be stunned by anything from Akane just a minute ago, but her world was once again shattered. “Wh… Wh…”  
  
Akane beamed a big toothy grin. “Ha, impressed, right? Well, I’m gonna go refill the tank, Teruteru’s fixed me up a bunch of juicy meat dishes. I don’t know why, but that guy is just too easy to get favors out of!”  
  
With that, Akane leap from the gaping hole in the building with her natural super-strength, propelling herself even further with the aid of one last fart. Peko was left alone, water from the exposed pipes dripping past her feet.  
  
“She took out all the bathrooms and she still wasn’t satisfied… Truly, she is something to be feared.”  
  
Peko buckled as her stomach emitted an angry growl. It seemed her own business is still unfinished.  
  
Except now she had no private place to relieve her pressure.  
  
She experimentally put a hand up the back of her skirt. Just as she feared, her panties were lost in the bombing.  
  
*PPRRRRRFFFT*  
  
“…Crap.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chiaki was walking along the outskirts of the campus, pooting. Er, pouting. She was still upset that her dumb belly ruined her special time with Hajime. She was normally content to rip ass non-stop in the comfort of her own home, but her booty simply wasn’t cooperating today.  
  
*pphhhuuuurrrbbbt*  
  
Like that.  
  
* _prrroooooot_ *  
  
And that.  
  
*BBBBRRRUUUUMMPPPPPFFF*  
  
…Hold on, that one wasn’t her. Intrigued, Chiaki lightly jogged towards the source of the noise, releasing tiny poots from her cute behind with every other stride.  
  
Perhaps the last thing she expected to find was Peko Pekoyama, squatting in the bushes. Her head looked like she’s passed through a wind tunnel to get here.  
  
“…Peko? What are you doing out here?”  
  
Unsurprisingly, Peko was quite startled by the gamer girl’s presence. “Oh. Hello, Nanami. I was just, um…”  
  
“Was that farting noise I heard just now you?”  
  
Peko could only hang her head in shame. “…I’m afraid so.”  
  
“Aw, it’s okay. I’ve got the farts today too,” said Chiaki, punctuating with a ripe brassy sounding one to demonstrate.  
  
This gave Peko small comfort, but mostly unease. “Wait, really? How strange. Owari also mentioned that she was unusually gassy today. I’m beginning to suspect- * **SPPLRRRRT**!* -ugh, that there may be something afoot here.”  
  
“Hmm…” Chiaki paused, her stomach gurgling as she put her hood up to think. "I did hear some rumbling noises earlier. They sounded like explosions but they also kinda sounded like really loud farting? I kind of dismissed it, but..."  
  
"Oh, that was her.  
  
"...Hm? You mean that was Akane?"  
  
"Yes. Her... expulsions seemed to be particularly extreme, from what she told me. And from what I saw, I believe her."  
  
"Hmmm..." Chiaki pouted adorably in suspicion. "I have a sneaking suspicion as to what this is about. Follow me."  
  
* _SPPPPPPPPLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRPPP_ *  
  
"Oh, uh..." Chiaki stumbled over her words a bit. "If you'd prefer I could give you a minute to wrap your... whole thing."  
  
"Th-thank you..." Peko muttered, her face almost as red as her eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Elsewhere, Ibuki Mioda and Sonia Nevermind were still… enjoying themselves.  
  
* **FFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPBBBBPPPPPT** *  
  
Ibuki grunted in satisfaction after her deafeningly loud fart. “How was that?”  
  
Sonia dug her nose into the crack of the rocker’s round rump and took a whiff. “Hmm, your smell is improving in potency, but you still have room for improvement. Watch closely…”  
  
Sonia put her hands on her knees, arched her back, and pushed out a fart much like Ibuki’s in volume, but somewhat deeper and less raspy in tone. Without a word, Ibuki crouched down, lifted Sonia's dress and took a big waft directly from the princess’s ass for the full experience.  
  
"Whoa! You really are a natural! I'm starting to think all that 'Ultimate Princess' is just an elaborate government cover up, and this is your real talent!"  
  
"Please do not spread such distasteful rumors!"  
  
The two had been farting back and forth in this manner for almost an hour, and it was frankly a miracle they were still exchanging banter and not lying unconscious with permanent olfactory damage. Thankfully, they had blown out the windows to the classroom long ago, so they weren’t in danger of literally suffocating themselves.  
  
And just outside the door, a blonde girl of stature unusual for her age was watching on tippy toes through the window, laughing her ass off.  
  
“God, what a pair of sickos! You know, on the spectrum of reaction to gassiness, I can’t tell which I prefer: demented enthusiasm like Thundertits and these two, or the crushing embarrassment like good old-“  
  
“E-excuse me!”  
  
“KYAAAA!” Hiyoko shrieked as she turned around, coming face to face with her favorite purple-haired object of ridicule. “Oh, hey there Pig Barf. What’re you doing, showing your ugly-ass face to me again? Come to pollute my air with more of your putrid ass, like the barnyard animal you are?”  
  
“U-um, well, how to put this…” Mikan began cautiously, which struck Hiyoko as odd. Normally she’d be a wreck of tears after a verbal assault like that, but she was calm as a winter lake.  
  
* _BBBLLAAAARRRTT_ *  
  
And she would DEFINITELY cry after humiliating herself with such a disgustingly damp-sounding fart. And yet there she was, resolute, gathering her thoughts before speaking.  
  
“Hiyoko, I’m asking you this as a friend, so please be honest. Did you use an experimental drug in those cookies you made for us?”  
  
Sly devil that she was, Hiyoko was not unprepared for accusations. “What, now you’re trying to blame ME for _you_ being a revolting swine? The fact that you're an intolerable slob has nothing to do with me!”  
  
“Well, see, I’ve been thinking on that…” said an unfazed Mikan, finger to her chin. “If you really look at it objectively, when partially digested food is absorbed the small intestine…”  
  
*PPHHHUUUURRRPT*  
  
“…it’s decomposed by bacteria, releasing gas which is mostly absorbed in the intestinal tract…”  
  
* _BBBBBLLLLRRRRRMMMMPPP_ *  
  
“…but whatever cannot be absorbed is excreted from the anus. It’s all a natural process.”  
  
*SSSSSSSSSSSPPPPRRRRRFFFFFFFF*  
  
“So you see, farting isn’t anything to be embarrassed about!”  
  
*PPPRRRRROOOOOOOOT* *BRRRP* * _FFFRRRRRRRT_ *  
  
Hiyoko covered her mouth and nose with her hands. She was starting to get nauseous, and not the fake put-on nausea she always has around Mikan, but genuine reflexive disgust.  
  
The purple-haired girl took a step closer to the disoriented shorter girl, pinning her to the wall with her sheer presence. “Please, don’t make me ask again, Hiyoko. Yes or no?”  
  
“Uh…” Hiyoko wasn’t a fan of this new Mikan, and she wasn't sure how to handle her. “I... I dunno, maybe… Wh-why do you ask?”  
  
“Well, I’m a medical student at heart, and if my recent gastrointestinal distress WERE due to some form of flatulate induction drug, I’d be very eager to study its effects,” Mikan explained, casually pooting about five more times as she spoke. “So I’d be interested is having some more of those cookies, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“This… this is too weird. I’m not letting you have any more cookies, Mikan. B-because there wasn’t anything weird in them, that is!”  
  
“There wasn’t? Are you suuure?” asked Mikan hauntingly.  
  
“…Y-yeah, of course. My only special ingredient is… love for my f-friends…”  
  
“I see. That’s a shame. But, in a sense, it’s also a relief.”  
  
“…Huh?”  
  
“If the cookies - and by extension, you, - _really_ aren't to blame, then that stool sample test I conducted will come up totally clean.”  
  
“Wait, you what?”  
  
“And _then_ , If I were to show my results to the school board, they WOULDN’T have any reason to expel _anyone_ for unauthorized use of experimental drugs on non-consenting human test subjects.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Really, I’m glad none of my dear friends will have to leave school and go home in disgrace over such a childish prank," said Mikan with an eerie hollow cheerfulness. "Aren’t you?”  
  
Hiyoko was in shock. She was being thoroughly outbitched.  
  
“…How much do you want?” Hiyoko sighed, defeated.  
  
Mikan grinned at the emergent cooperation. Something about Mikan smiling unsettled Hiyoko deeply. “Well, based the effects a single cookie had on me, I’d like about six more, please.”  
  
“...Y-you’re not going to eat all of them yourself, are you?”  
  
“Well, I think self-testing is the only ethical approach to a chemical such as-“  
  
“You’re out of your goddamn mind!” Hiyoko shouted, jumping away from the usually clumsy nurse. “Akane only had three and look what she’s become! Listen, I…” she looked away, hesitating to continue. “I know I give you a lot of crap but I actually kind of care about you a little. Please, don’t do this to yourself…”  
  
Mikan laughed a joyless giggle. “Of course you care about me, we’re friends! And friends do each other favors, like concealing incriminating medical reports. SO, how about you do this favor for me… friend?”  
  
Hiyoko felt paralyzed for a moment with a dreadful mix of unpleasant emotions. She knew deep down that this was all her fault. Perhaps some part of her thought this was karma, and didn't want to fight it. And another part of her still was simply terrified of what this new side of Mikan was capable of.  
  
“…Fine. Meet me on the roof at 2. I’ll have them for you.”  
  
Mikan squealed with twisted glee. “Oh, thank you so much!” Mikan bent down and gave Hiyoko an extremely uncharacteristic smooch on the cheek, then turned to giddily skip down the hall, a toot escaping with each hop.  
  
Confused and unsure, Hiyoko peeked back through the window. Ibuki was bent over a desk, Sonia’s face deep in her behind, her blonde locks being blown about by fart after fart. Ibuki’s mouth was wide open, either in a belch or shout or perhaps in some kind of moan.  
  
“…This isn’t fun anymore.” muttered the petite dancer.  
  


* * *

  
  
*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!!*  
  
"Damn, Teruteru!" Akane blurted after silencing the entire cafeteria with her burp. "I know it's basically your job or whatever, but I can never get over how damn good you are at preparing meat."  
  
"Ho ho, glad you like it," answered Teruteru with a skeevy eyebrow raise. He was standing behind where the carnivorous woman was seated. "I notice you've already almost finished my enormous spread. Care for anything else?"  
  
"Mmmph" was the only answer Akane gave as she greedily stuffed the last of the table-covering meal that was prepared for her.  
  
"Well, I feel it's only polite to inform you, but if you're a fan of huge servings of premium meat, I-"

## *BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMPPPP*

  
He was interrupted as Akane's firm behind blasted Teruteru about twenty meters back square into a wall, crashing through a few tables on the way.  
  
"Ah, nice one!" Akane praised herself with her mouth full of roast pork. She gave her toned abdomen a few congratulatory pats. "Sounds like I'm all fueled up again!"  
  
From a few tables away, Mahiru shook her head and sighed. "Oh geez, I still can't believe she did this..."  
  
"Who did what?"  
  
The photographer jumped and turned around in her seat. The one who addressed her was Peko Pekoyama, glaring at her stoically with her crimson eyes. Chiaki was standing by her, also looking quite stern.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Peko, Chiaki!" Mahiru replied nervously. She didn't know why she was feeling guilty. "Uh, I can't believe Akane ate all that food at once."  
  
"Hmm." Chiaki sounded unconvinced.  
  
"Uh, so, did you guys wanna sit here, or...?"  
  
The two of them sat on either side of Mahiru, almost pinning her in place. It was a little uncomfortable. Mahiru was fishing for something to talk about to break the awkwardness, but before she could say anything...  
  
 _*Brrraaaap*_  
  
"Oh dear, you'll have to excuse Peko. She's been very gassy ever since this morning," Chiaki deadpanned, leaning to the side and blasting Mahiru with one of her own. "I have too, to be honest. Have you?"  
  
"Uh, no, I can't say I have."  
  
"Hmm," muttered Peko with an aura of tranquil menace. "So it seems our deduction was spot on."  
  
"I, um, what deduction?"  
  
"Mahiru..." Chiaki puffed her cheeks in a pout. "We already know, there's no need to keep defending her."  
  
The redhead contemplated for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, guess not, huh? Fine, yeah, it's Hiyoko. She put some weird drug she stole from a senior in the cookies and now everyone is... like how they are. I had nothing to do with it, she just spared me because we're friends."  
  
"I see..." Peko said. "Well, we would like to enlist your aid. Hiyoko will be made to see the folly of her antics."  
  
"Oh geez, that sounds really sinister. I agree that she shouldn't have done this, but..."  
  


#####  _*FFFffffssssssssssssssssssssssssss......*_

  
Mahiru felt a warmth rush across her hips, Peko's eyes closed in concentration. She wasn't doing this... on purpose, was she?  
  
"Oh, uh, gosh," Mahiru stammered, trying not to be rude. "Listen, I'm just not sure revenge is--"  
  
 _*bbbrrrrmmp* *frrrrrrrrrrrrrt* *BRRRRRAAAPPPPT*_  
  
Soon, she was under attack from her other side by a louder assault from a glowering Chiaki. The pair kept her pincered between them with their hips, leaving her no avenue of escape from the growing cloud of putrid butt fumes.  
  
Mahiru coughed lightly, her eyes watering. "I just... I don't... *cough cough* Gah, fine, I'll help!"  
  
Both gaseous releases ceased immediately, and both of the girls gave her a smile, although Peko's grin seemed... unsettling for some reason.  
  
Mahiru could only sigh.  
  
"Alright, I have a plan," said Chiaki. "But we're going to need a bit more help..."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Whaaaat!?" exclaimed Sonia exaggeratedly, covering her mouth at the explanation she had just received. "You mean this was our good friend Hiyoko's doing? I cannot believe this!"  
  
"Really?" remarked Ibuki, tilting her head. "I thought it was pretty obvious."  
  
"Regardless..." Chiaki gestured to the other two girls behind her. "We're trying to teach Hiyoko a lesson, but we haven't been able to find her. Have either of you seen her?"  
  
"I am afraid not," answered a crestfallen Sonia. "We were in this classroom together all morning..."  
  
"That's obvious..." muttered Peko, surveying the damage. More then half the desks were in pieces, the windows were all gone, and the wallpaper was almost entirely peeled off.  
  
"Well, maybe we can catch 'er at her meet up with Mikan," Ibuki suggested. "It's at 2, so we still have time."  
  
"Hm? Why would she meet with Mikan, a prescheduled bullying?" Mahiru pondered. "And how do you even know that?"  
  
"Oh, I overheard them outside the door earlier! Mikan wanted to eat the rest of Hiyoko's crazy fart cookies for science, and she sounded pretty serious!"  
  
"Ibuki! How could you have heard that over the sound of our own flatulence?" inquired Sonia bluntly.  
  
"I'm a musician, girl! I gotta have highly trained super-ears! If my hair were more orange, I could work at a law agency!"  
  
"That was a pretty good reference, but we can't get distracted," prodded Chiaki. "Let's move. We can think of a way to stick it to her on the way there."  
  
At her insistence, the group of girls ran into the hallway, and right away, as if guided by fate, they all bumped right into Akane Owari.  
  
"Whoa! What's the rush, guys? And why're you all together like this? Starting a volleyball match? Sounds fun!"  
  
"Good god, Akane, just shut up and listen!" Mahiru interjected, clearly on edge. "The reason everyone is gassy is because Hiyoko put drugs in the cookies from this morning and now she's gonna give them all to Mikan and we have to get to the roof to stop this madness while we still can do you want to help or NOT?"  
  
"Ah hell, that's a lot of info to process. Give me a sec..." Akane stood there, scratching her hair in silence for an awkward moment before pounding her fist into her hand. "I get it now! That little punk!"  
  
"Alright, nice to see you fired up!" said Mahiru. "We don't want to get violent, though, just-"  
  
"Are you kidding? That twerp had more of those cookies and she's giving them to Mikan and not me? I won't stand for this!"  
  
A bead of sweat formed on Ibuki's brow. "Hoo boy, swing and a miss."  
  
"Owari, I know you're very excited about.. all this, but-"  
  
Peko didn't get to finish as Akane's next earth-shaking fart interrupted her, it's noise drowning out all other sound and making the hallway tremble as her unique beefy brand of frat stench surrounded her classmates and was met with a variety of heaving and coughing from all of them.  
  
"Amazing Akane! Even I could never perform such a feat!"  
  
Well, everyone besides Sonia.  
  
"Geez, Akane," Chiaki sputtered once she regained her breath. "I don't think even all our butts combined could even come close to-"  
  
She stopped herself.  
  
"Hmm. Girls, I have an idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, there you are~" crooned a drooling Mikan. "I was so worried you'd bail on me Hiyoko!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." mumbled the downcast Hiyoko, bumping the door to the roof closed behind her with her hip. She marched towards Mikan with her head hung, carrying the tray of cookies with the solemnity of a soldier carrying a folded flag.  
  
Mikan happily took the tray and eyed the spiked confections that covered it like a predator would eye wounded prey. "Well, a deal's a deal. Come tomorrow, we can all forget about this whole incident."  
  
"Are... are you sure you're going to be alright? I'm worried that your change in attitude is some kind of weird side effect..."  
  
"Please, Hiyoko, leave the medical diagnoses to the professionals, m'kay?" Mikan replied coldly, her mouth already full of crumbly drugged goodness.  
  
Hiyoko wanted to say something more. She wanted to undo all of this, get her friend back, so she could go back to bullying her until she cried. It wasn't ideal, but it was familiar, and it was better than this. But her words couldn't reach her anymore. Like she said, the best she could do is hope this is all just weird memory come tomorrow.  
  
Well, that and get out of the blast radius of whatever disaster Mikan is about produce and/or become. She was nearly halfway through the cookies. Hiyoko gave a heavy sigh, turned and walked to the door.  
  
But an unexpected sight was waiting for her when she opened the door. And that was getting mooned by five girls at once. Five of her victims/classmates were crammed together and bent over with their various skirts flipped up and their panty-clad behinds aimed right at the door, Akane's unmistakably tan rear being dead center. The vertically challenged dancer was so dumbfounded, it took her a minute to see Mahiru standing behind them all.  
  
"I'm honestly really sorry it's come to this..." was all the redhead could say before it happened.  
  
Now, Hiyoko had never been subjected to a tear gas grenade, nor had she been shot with a cannon. But she had to imagine that some kind of combination of those two sensations was the closest analog to what happened to her. She was blinded with stench and thrown at least six meters back before stumbling backwards a few more in a futile attempt to stay standing, an attempt that was thwarted once she bumped into the back of an unsuspecting Mikan. The nurse was jolted forward with the smaller girl's momentum, and Hiyoko flopped onto the ground of the rooftop, defeated.  
  
"Uwaaaaahh!!" Mikan cried out and she stumbled forward. She was barely able to catch her balance at the roof's edge, dropping the tray and its remaining cookies off the building as her arms flailed wildly and cartoonishly in her desperate attempt to regain her footing without plummeting to her untimely demise. After some panicked maneuvering, she was able to shift her momentum backwards, and began to tumble even more dramatically back onto the roof.  
  
Mikan Tsumiki was always a legendary klutz, but of all the contrived compromising positions she's ever fallen into, this would be one Hiyoko would never forget.  
  
She was just starting to regain her vision, lying flat on her back, when suddenly everything went black again. She was having a hard time breathing, but no so much because of the cocktail of smells still caught in her throat. Cautiously, she attempted to lift her head, and her fears were confirmed.  
  
Mikan had landed on her head. Ass first.  
  
"Oh geez, that was close, I could have gotten seriously hurt..." Mikan whined, rubbing her head. "I'm glad Hiyoko wasn't around to see that. Really, I have no clue what came over me there."  
  
"(Oh lord, does she not know I'm here?)" wondered Hiyoko, a primal fear filling her blood vessels. She did her best to shout through the muffling of the nurse's butt meat, weakly attempting to smack at her from behind to get her attention, but Mikan's focus was already elsewhere.  
  
* _ggrrrrrrgggle_ *  
  
"Oh my, it seems all that excitement got things moving~ Time to start taking notes!"  
  
 ***ppppPPPHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT***  
  
The first of many farts was unloaded directly onto Hiyoko's face, starting off as an airy hiss before breaking out into a trumpet of a blast.  
  
"Oh my, very promising! Let's see what else I can-" Mikan was cut off by her own behind, a longer and damper sounding booty bomb sneaking out of her. She shuddered with happiness. "Ah, just as anticipated! <3"  
  
Mikan began wiggling her huge rump to get herself more comfortable, still unaware of the increasingly frantic high school girl that she had pinned down.  
  
 _ ***FRRRRRRRT*  
  
*SSSPPPPPPLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRTTT*  
  
*BRRRRMMMMMMMPPPPT***_  
  
A barrage of farts of varying sound, size, and wetness exploded out of her. Hiyoko shrieked desperately. Mikan sighed blissfully.  
  
"Mmm, goodness, the volume is exceeding even my expectations! And it feels even better than usual; my glutes and sphincter seem to have some kind of hypersensitivity, likely as a side effect of the drug, either from the increased dosage or-"

* **PPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSHHHHHHTTT** *

  
"Oh, CHRIST, that one was so juicy!" Mikan started to grind her butt against the ground to soak up the warmth of her own fart, still blissfully unaware of the suffering of her captive.  
Mikan's stomach rumbled loudly enough that Hiyoko could feel the tremor through her cage of ass flesh.  
  
"Ah, sounds like some big ones are coming..."  
  
Good god, Hiyoko thought to herself, these were small ones?

_  
* **PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPT** *_

  
Hiyoko and Mikan both could feel the might of this fart rattle their bones, and event the others, who had been descending the stair to get to the ground floor, paused and asked each other "Did anyone else feel that?".  
  
Meanwhile, back on the roof, Mikan's tongue lolled out of her mouth in ecstasy.  
  
"Mmmm, yes, perfect!" she moaned. "If this keeps I might just... just... Mmmm~!!"  
  
There were very few mercies in this dismal situation, but Hiyoko should thank her starts that she remained unaware of what Mikan was doing to herself. But needless to say, even as Hiyoko was clawing as Mikan's huge plump buttocks, Mikan was VERY distracted with other matters.

## *BBBLLLLLLOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT*

  
"Mmm..."

##  _*PPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT*_

  
"Ahh...!"  
  
Mikan's farts were getting louder and louder. If she weren't being drowned in the worst stench she had ever smelled, Hiyoko might have started to worry. More than she already was, that is. Even if she could speak, words would have failed her to describe how thick and rancid the toxic fumes being pumped into her nose and mouth were.

#  _  
*FFFFFFUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRMMMPPPPP!!*_

* * *

  
  
"Wow, Nurse Raunchy is really going at it up there, huh?" Ibuki remarked in the lobby of the building. "She's six floors away and I bet even you guys heard that one!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure even I could manage that!" Akane said with shades of both admiration and jealousy.  
  


#####  _*crack*_

  
"Hold on, what was that?" asked a concerned Chiaki.  
  
"Hmm..." Ibuki hummed rubbing her temples, a quick toot sneaking out to ruffle her skirt in her concentration. "If I had to guess... buckling concrete?"  
  
"...Perhaps we should leave." Sonia worried.  
  
"Agreed." Peko added tersely, already walking to the door.  
  
"Wait, what about Hiyoko? Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine, I'm sure," assured Akane unconvincingly. "But we gotta move!"  
  


* * *

  
  
If there was a second mercy to the situation, it was Hiyoko loosing consciousness. In the meantime, though, Mikan had only grown more.. enthusiastic as her gaseous eruption grew in size.  
  
"Ah~ This has been... such a successful clinical trial... I-I think this next one... Is gonna be the big finish!!"  
  
Mikan lifted one of her legs with her unoccupied hand and bit her lip.  
  


* * *

  
  
The six girls were all catching their breath, having ran a considerable distance away from the campus building they were just in, involuntary exhaustion farts filling the air around them.  
  
"Come on.. *pant* guys...." Chiaki huffed. "Don't you think this is overreacting a bit?"  
  
"I still think we should have-" but Mahiru's sentence, like so many that day, was cut off by someone's fart.  
  
The entire sky felt like it was filled with a thunderous sound coming from the roof. The girls could hardly believe their eyes as the entire building caved in on itself, the structure being reduced to a colossal plume of gray dust and dark green ass vapors. The students on campus immediately reacted, many students running away from the scene, while a few braver ones rushed in to save any potential victims, presumably with their Ultimate talents.  
  
And in the center of the crater that was once a facility of learning, Mikan lay on top of Hiyoko Saionji, panting and smiling with lewd satisfaction, her cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Hey, you guys ever wonder what it would be like to go to, like, a regular public school?" Ibuki half-joked.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Mmmrble... _ugh_..."  
  
"Ah, you're awake!"  
  
Hiyoko found herself in a hospital bed, Mikan to one side and Mahiru on the other.  
  
"What... happened?"  
  
"Well," Mahiru began hesitantly. "The short, PG version is, Mikan farted REALLY big, and you were too close to the blast zone."  
  
"Ehehehe... I demolished a building with my flatus..." Mikan stuttered, embarrassed but perhaps not as embarrassed as she should be.  
  
"You've been out for a few days. Most of the _other_ people Mikan hospitalized have checked out already."  
  
"It's thanks to all the top quality recovery care I gave them!" Mikan beamed proudly.  
  
"Geez, you talk like you weren't the one who landed them in the hospital in the first place." Mahiru retorted.  
  
"Eeeee! I-I'm sooo soooorryyyyyyy!"  
  
Hiyoko allowed herself a weak snort of a laugh. There was the pig barf she knew. She prayed she never had to see that other side of Mikan again.  
  
"So... are things back to normal?" she asked Mahiru.  
  
"Well, not quite. Mikan and Akane are still having lingering effects of the drug."  
  
"Um, actually, according to the tests I ran, it's worn off in everyone but me... I think Akane is just sort of like that now."  
  
"Huh." said Hiyoko and Mahiru in sync with each other.  
  
"Well anyway," Mahiru continued. "Once you're fully healed, you can return to class!"  
  
"And I'm not... in trouble, am I?" the blonde girl asked.  
  
Mahiru laughed nervously. "Um, that's actually a kind of funny story... Yukizome-sensei was very cross about this whole incident. Someone had to take the blame for this."  
  
"B-but I remembered our promise! So I just told her it was your fault without giving away any specifics."  
  
"What? You ratted me out, you trashy whore?!" Hiyoko shouted. Mikan recoiled and whimpered. Good, she needed that. She was feeling better already.  
  
"Now, now, Hiyoko. We all pushed for you not to get punished for it, since you already kind of suffered enough. All that came of it was they sent the repair bills to your parents, I hear."  
  
"Th-they what?"  
  
"But hey, you're not expelled! That's good, right?" Mahiru leaned over and gave Hiyoko a hug. "Now, did we learn anything from this?"  
  
"I didn't learn anything!" Hiyoko scoffed, but returned the hug anyway.   
  
Mahiru laughed as she sat back up. "Aha, well, I had to hope right?"  
  
"Yay! I'm glad we're all friends again!" Mikan said, going in for a hug herself.  
  
"Ew! get away from me, sow!" Hiyoko exclaimed as she shoved her away.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!!"  
  
Mikan lost her balance and fell on top of Hiyoko, accidentally triggering the reclining function of the bed, somehow inexplicably folding the two of them together in an uncomfortable and fanservicey position smushed between its halves.  
  
"Ack! I've had enough of your ass in my face for one lifetime, thank you very much! Get off!!!"  
  
"Ah, gosh, I can't move! Oh no, I'm really sorry! This is so humiliating, I feel I could-"  
  
 _*bbblllllllllrrrrrrrrrt*_  
  
"Eeeek!" Mikan shrieked.  
  
 _* **FFFFRRRRRRRMMMPPP**!*_  
  
"AAAAACK!" Hiyoko yelled.  
  
"Aaaaaa i'msorryi'msorryi'msorryyyy!" Mikan cried, pooting relentlessly as Hiyoko struggled to escape the bed-and-Mikan sandwich she had become a part of.  
  
Mahiru couldn't help but snicker. "You know, Hiyoko, you were right. This really _is_ pretty funny."  
  


* * *

  
  
"And yeah, that's basically what happened! Hiyoko should be rejoining us before the week's end!" Mahiru concluded her report to the class.  
  
"Wow, I can't fuckin' wait..." Fuyuhiyo groaned sarcastically.  
  
"Y-you really didn't have to include that last part..." muttered a mortified Mikan.  
  
"Ah, I felt like it was good to end on some levity."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Chisa smiled. "Even is she gets into mischief, I hold concern for the well-being of all my students. But with that, class is dismissed for the day!"  
  
"Hell yeah, finally!" Akane shouted, leaning to the side to push out a room-shaking celebratory fart.  
  
"Good grief, can somebody get her a vaccine or something?" Kazuichi mumbled in frustration. "I can't put up with this all semester..."  
  
Once all of her students filed out of the class room to do whatever, Chisa sat at her desk for a moment, lost in thought. In time, she pulled open a drawer and took out a plastic bag of some particular items she recovered from the wreckage of the incident a few days ago.  
  
"Hmm. Guess these weren't related after all. I suppose my hunches can't be right all the time or I'd be the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Hah, what a ridiculous notion for a talent..."  
  
She opened the bag and took a whiff.  
  
"Still pretty fresh. Well, it might be a bit unsanitary, but it seems such a shame to let these spoil or throw them out without eating at least one. It looks like they were baked with a lot of love..."  
  
Almost guiltily, she looked around before removing one and taking a bite. "Mmm, snickerdoodles are my favorite!"


End file.
